


Comforting Touches

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette sees a sad cat boy and decides to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/gifts).



> I got this prompt: marichat - ear tweak a la inuyasha (first scene from this youtube video watch?v=aQRHqYt9cDc)  
> And this came out ^^ enjoy :)

_ It was adorable _ . The way his ears twitched and flopped at the drop of a hat, because of a noise or a strong emotion.  _ It was the cutest thing ever _ , and it was in those moments Marinette was sure he was more cat-like than person. 

 

As Ladybug she kept a safe distance from him - yes, she might scratch his chin like the good kitty he is - but touch his ears? That was a bit more personal somehow, and she never thought to touch her partner that way; she did keep an eye on them though. They looked so squishy and honestly, she just wanted to know how they felt against her skin and what his reaction to it would be. Still, she couldn’t -  _ wouldn’t  _ \- do it, she might be hotheaded but she did have some semblance of control,  _ as Ladybug at least _ .

 

But there he was, in a bench park, in the middle of the night, hugging himself as if to protect his heart from his surroundings - legs against his chest and head hidden in a mess of limbs. Ever present were the cat ears; the way they were completely laid against his head worried her and for once she wasn’t thinking of touching them for enjoyment, but to make him feel better, to take the sadness away; it wasn’t cute anymore, just heartbreaking.

 

She thought of transforming before approaching him,  _ maybe _ it would make him feel better just to see Ladybug, after all they were partners -  _ friends _ . However she decided against it, sometimes talking to someone you don’t know very well is easier, so Marinette would be better for this particular job. 

 

Bracing herself she walked over to him and sat by his side, noticing when his ears twitched at her arrival - he knew she was there, but didn’t move a muscle. Marinette wondered how she could go about this, how she could make him feel better? 

 

What should she ask? If he was ok? No, that’d be a stupid question, of course he isn’t ok. 

 

If he wanted to talk? Duh, he totally didn’t. 

 

It hurt her, she couldn’t help him, and her heart suffered for her inadequacy. She just wanted to make it all better, but there wasn’t a miraculous ladybug to help her this time and Marinette was at a loss. Sighing she glanced at the cat-boy beside her, still so closed in on himself, except his ears were a bit more tense and turning her way, as if he was expecting an onslaught of questions that he couldn’t answer, and maybe some hope that she wouldn’t leave him.  _ As if she could actually abandon him. _

 

Marinette didn’t have any words to soothe his pain, so she did the next best thing; tentatively she reached her hand and started patting his head - after all he was nothing but a big kitty - and his body froze up momentarily, thinking she was overstepping some boundaries she started pulling away when a small whimper left Chat Noir’s lips.

_ He didn’t want her to let go _ .

So she didn’t. 

 

Marinette kept patting his head lovingly, playing with his hair, lulling his body into a sense of security and warmth he hadn’t felt in years. He didn’t look up at her, he didn’t thank her, not a single word was exchanged when he just laid his hair on her lap.

 

_ Yes _ , she was surprised. No, she  _ didn’t _ mind.

 

With a sweet - albeit slightly sad - smile on her lips she just kept caressing his unruly hair, his body relaxing further into her touch. His cat ears were no longer stiff, just fluffy little things that swayed with the movements of her hands. 

 

Marinette tried to fight it, she really did, but her curiosity and itchy fingers just won over her and she went for it. Gingerly, she touched them and seeing as he didn’t fight her on it she kept going; she squeezed them, ran her fingers through every nook and corner - they felt smooth and leathery - she thought they’d be cold but they were warm and inviting. When they squirmed in her hold she giggled and felt his smile against her legs. He wasn’t as sad anymore, and that filled her with affection for the beautiful boy on her lap. 

 

It wasn’t until minutes or hours - she didn’t know - later, that she yawned and Chat finally looked up at her, something akin to enchantment sparkling in his eyes. Taking her hand to his lips, he whispered to the night, “Thank you,  _ Marinette _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
